Yu-Gi-Oh! Rebuild
by the2016TC
Summary: The world is over. All that exists now is chaos, but we are strong. We have survived, and we will Rebuild. Post-Apocalyptic AU. NonYaoi.
1. Chapter 1

-Summary-

The world as we know it is gone. Government is dead, and their final horrific experiment now threatens to kill us all. Zombies now roam the world seeking only to eat whatever meat they can. My friends disappeared a long time ago. Who knows if they're even still alive, but I can't worry about them now. As leader of a small group of humans, I have a much higher priority than just searching for my friends. We've lived through the apocalypse. Now, it's time to Rebuild.

* * *

Order from chaos. That is how we live now that the world is over. Everywhere you may go, there is destruction. Everything is tainted. There is no innocence in this world. There is only the grim knowledge that we few humans have survived, because we are strong.

Forgive my completely dreadful outlook on life. Where are my manners? My name is Yugi Muto. Perhaps you've heard of me. King of Games? Duel Monsters Champion? In a former life, these titles may have meant something to me. You see, games are my passion.. but I'm not as enthusiastic about them as I once was. That may have something to do with the loss of my friends nearly two years ago, and also the fact that as time progressed in our post-apocalyptic world games became just a bit more gruesome. From pin the tail on the donkey to pin the shot on the zombie.

Zombies.

We've become so used to them. We call them Zed, a little wordplay on the first letter. Of course, they're the reason our world exists. Well them and our former government's need for more power. Government. Ha! Zeds were their solution to nuclear weapons. How could something die if it was already dead? Ironically, their scientists, who oh-so vehemently denied the existence of magic, ended up combining it with their high-tech laboratories. Of course, with all their knowledge and technology they still couldn't comprehend the true power behind magic. Their end result? Our good ole undead neighbors.

They couldn't control the vicious bloodthirsty creatures they'd created. So ultimately their invention became their painful end. However, instead of being able to contain them as it was originally thought, the huge heavily-guarded facilities they were kept in served as a breeding ground. Eventually, one managed to escape.

With that, our fates were sealed. First, it was only rumours. Then, our nightmares became reality. Within three months, every major city in the United States was overrun. Three months later, they migrated overseas. In just nine months, the world was silent.

Our great world brought nearly to its end in just nine months. Not even a year. With the "End of the World" came also the disappearance of my friends.

My friends.

There was a time when they were what I lived for. Literally. We had so many adventures together. Each of them had their own little quirks, but I'm afraid going into further detail will serve only to make me more sad than I usually am. Please forgive me for stopping so abruptly. I have found that living in the past is not a healthy obsession. I've seen many fall to their grief or their guilt of the past. I can't afford such a luxury. To wallow in your own self-pity. I have more than just myself to worry about. For the sake of my clan, I have to be strong. For the sake of my new friends, I must move on.

* * *

**Please review! I need some constructive criticism...and some compliments if it doesn't kill you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well my mind has decided to be especially inspiring with this story. Forgive me, but I must make the setting of my story in the United States. I'm sorry, but it's where I live and where I know what the major cities are!**

** So Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in chapter 1. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

_How do I always end up in these problems?_

She was surrounded. Horribly decomposed zombies everywhere which wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't just run out of ammo and the fact that she had nothing particularly useful to defend herself with.

_Great_ she thought sarcastically _I'll die without even knowing my last name. I can just see my gravestone now. Here lies Amy Doe - She knew nothing and there is nothing left of her._

It was true. Amy had no idea where she came from or even who she was. One minute, there was nothing but darkness, and the next she was waking up in some weird abandoned facility with needles sticking out of her everywhere. All she could recall of her past was a name: Amy. It had to be her own, right? But why could she remember nothing else?

She hadn't really stuck around long enough to think about it or much of anything. Upon exploring the facility she learned one of two things. The first was that wherever she was, it was underground. It was pretty easy to figure out once she saw a map of the building. Shaped like an upside down pyramid, every floor had the same beginning title: sub-level. The second was that zombies had infested every inch of it. She could still remember her first frightening encounter with one. Thankfully, she was in a security office when she had been attacked. The creature must have been searching for the scent of the fresh meat. It had attacked mercilessly. Grabbing a gun someone had (hopefully) forgotten, she'd emptied the magazine until the monster quit moving.

Taking whatever weapons she could find, Amy had somehow miraculously half-fought and half-ran her way out of the building. It was by no small amount of luck that Amy had managed to escape including the fact that she had been on one of the higher floors of the underground hellhole.

Everything afterward was really one big blur. Finding the small town of Warms Springs, Texas above, she had wasted no time in seeing the sights. Managing to find a car with the keys still in it, Amy hauled ass out of there.

The days blended together. Yet still, she could remember nothing of her past. Trying to think about it only gave her a huge migraine. Every once in a while she passed through a town or a city, but they were all the same. Abandoned. Dead.

_Undead._

She would always stop to gather anything useful and left before the zombies could catch up to her. Any of them that managed to find her usually got their heads blown off. She wasn't really sure how much time had passed before she'd reached this place. There was something different about this place. Instead of having the usual dead aura around it, Amy thought it felt more like a war zone. There was destruction everywhere but not the normal kind she had gotten used to seeing. This place looked like grenades had started raining down from the sky instead of water. There wasn't a single building left intact.

Upon exploring the town (if you could call it that) to see if she could find any supplies, it turned out there were a lot more living things than she had originally thought..if you considered zombies living. At first, she was off to a good start, killing at least 30 of them. Forced into an alleyway and out of ammo, here she was in her current state: going over her fake obituary.

The creatures began to move closer. _Well I guess this is it._..Closer..._What's that noise?_...Closer..._Why is it getting louder?..._Nearly on top of her...BOOM!

* * *

Everything was upside down. The world suddenly had a lot more dust in it...and zombie guts, Amy thought confused. Blown off her feet by the explosion, she'd managed to stay conscious for about two minutes, long enough to feel something being lifted off of her. She was aware of only one thing before losing consciousness. Two emerald eyes staring shockingly into hers.

* * *

Rebecca Hawkins stared unblinking at the destruction around her. A long time ago this all might have shocked her,but now it was business as usual.

_I guess that's the price of living through the apocalypse,_ she thought grimly.

Over the years, Rebecca had matured quite a bit. Her bright colorful clothes were replaced with darker tones of black and green. Her teddy bear had been replaced by two 9mm Berettas. Of course that probably had something to do with the End of the world and everything. The only thing she had really kept from her childhood was her pigtails.

"Spread out! Search for anything useful. Make sure the Zeds are all dead," she ordered loudly. The small group of humans around her quickly and efficiently followed her orders. It wasn't really wise to question her out here. If she didn't kill you then the Zeds would.

Making own her way through the wreckage, she searched for any signs of the living. Noticing a small movement in the corner of her eye, she moved slowly but surely. Looking closer, she realised with a shock that it was human hand sticking out in the wreckage. Kicking aside the debris, Rebecca made sure to keep one of her guns trained in front of her, but the surprise of what she saw almost caused her to drop it.

A girl, hardly eighteen, was laying on the ground. She had short brown hair and vivid blue eyes. Although she was thin, the girl wasn't starved, but that wasn't what surprised Rebecca. It was those eyes. That face. There was no mistaking it. The girl laying nearly incapacitated before Rebecca was none other than her old friend, Tea Gardner.

* * *

**My second chapter! And the introduction of one of Yugi' s old friends..or rather two of them. Anyways please review! I'm sure it won't do you any harm...iThink.**


End file.
